This invention relates generally to bicycle accessories, and more particularly to luggage carrying devices for bicycles.
Prior art, luggage carrying devices which attach to a bicycle come in a wide variety of designs. These devices include saddle bags which hang from the bicycle seat, spring operated luggage racks which attach above the rear wheel of the bicycle and wire framed, as well as other types, of carrying baskets which either attach to the handlebars or are suspended from some other portion of the bicycle.
Although these prior art devices are to a certain extent an effective means for carrying various types of items while riding a bicycle, these devices all have some significant limitations.
One major limitation common to these devices is that they generally fail to provide adequate means for preventing the contents being carried therein from being stolen should the bicycle be left unattended.
Furthermore, many of these prior art devices fail to protect their contents from being directly exposed to the elements. Still further, these devices are often an unsatisfactory means for transporting heavy objects, particularly those objects which have a tendency to rattle.